Oh, you gotta be kidding me
by JeffPrower
Summary: The sequal to Oh, the possibilities. Naruto and Hinata get assigned a mission, with Sakura and Sasuke as supervisors. And only one thought goes through the heads of the young couple when they find out who their supervisors are: Oh, you gotta be kidding me
1. Chapter 1

"What?" Tenten said in surprise "So he kissed her?"

"Yes, now you can stop pestering me for information!" Neji Hyuga said "Weren't you at the party?"

"Tenten and I had a mission. I found out that we were wrong, Neji." Rock Lee said

"You were wrong about what?"

"Nothing!" Neji said abrubtly, then he gave Lee a 'Don't tell her we thought she was a lesbian' look... If that's possible

"You thought I was a lesbian!" Apparently... it is possible. And Neji did it perfectly "Either that or a bi." more or less

--

"Hey, Naruto!"

"Hm? Oh, hi; Sakura!"

"I was at Hinatas birthday party. Hee hee."

"Heheh... Well, I couldn't just stay there, with the fact that I forgot to get a birthday present."

"... SHE'S THE LOVE OF YOUR LIFE AND YOU FORGOT TO GET HER A BIRTDAY PRESENT?"

"How do you know she's the love of my life?"

"Because of how much you stuttered around her on the mission, a long time ago. Remember?"

'There you go! You look pretty that way! Not that you weren't already pretty! I mean you were and uh I uh... Say; when we get back to the Villiage, do you want to get something to eat? Just the two of us? No-not like a date or anything but, uh, uh, uh!'

"Hinata stopped wearing her jacket, since then."

"It was really funny, Naruto." Sakura said after surpressing a laugh

"I woulda thought you'd be mad about that, seeing as though I was so confident with you and I could barely get through that sentence, let alone ask her out on a date."

"Th-that's true... Sakura sad now!"

"Haha, Sakura."

--

"Hey, Hinata, sorry I missed your birthday party. So what happened next, Shino?"

"I find it better, if you don't know, then it's mental torture. Hahaha! Whoa, that's unnatural."

"That reminds me!" Hinata said but then stopped 'And then he did this crazy dance and made everybody laugh! But then on the way back home, I asked him if he came up with that whole dance... then he grabbed me by the neck part of my jacket and he was all like 'Not a word. It never happened, understand?' Oh, but don't tell anybody, or at least, don't say it near Shino.'

"N-never mind."

"Hey, guys!" Naruto said, running up to Shino, Hinata and Kiba

"Naruto, you son of a bitch, you told somebody!" Shino said snd then he tackled him

"What did I do?"

"Exactly what I told you not to do! Hold still and take your beating like a man!"

'What could I have told one of these guys about, that Shino wanted to keep a secret? Oh!' "Hinata! You told Shino!"

"No! I said 'that reminds me' after Shino-" Hinata narrowly dodged a kunai

"That's enough! Say nothing!"

"Come on Akamaru, lets go practice dynamic marking."

After beating on Naruto, Shino said "Leave my presence."

"You can say that again." Naruto said

"Go!"

"Grandma Tsunade wants to see us." Naruto said then passed out

--

"What happened to him?" The Hokage asked

"He told a secret, Shino didn't want people to know." Hinata said, while carrying her incompassitated boyfriend

"Gay?"

"No."

"Oh, well I want to send you two on a mission." Tsunade said "Put him on the floor, Hinata." Hinata did as she was told. Tsunade got up and knelt down next to Naruto. A green glow came from her hands and Naruto got up

"Hey, Grandma Tsunade." Naruto said, cassually as if he had not gotten a beating, just now

"I'm sending you on a mission, but you'll have supervisors."

"I feel bad for you, Naruto." Shizune said

"Why?" Naruto asked

"Because, mess up, once and you're going down." Sasuke Uchiha said out of nowhere (I really like the whole out of nowhere thing)

"And I'm here, to balance out his rudeness!" Sakura said jumping out from behind Sasuke


	2. Chapter 2

_Who can take the sun rise, sprinkle it with doo? _(At least that's what she thought he said. Don't get it, just wait.) _Cover it in chocolate and a miracle or two? The candy ma-_

"Got it?" Sasuke Uchiha said bringing Hinata out of her trance

"Huh?" She said

"It's a delivery!" He said

"Sasuke, shouldn't we set up camp here?" Naruto asked

"You WATCH IT before you speak to _me_ without calling me my proper title."  
"No way I'm calling you that."

"Just leave him alone, he hasn't done anything wrong this entire time!" Hinata said

"Shut up, you stupid little girl! This is not your fight, so do us all a favor and shut the fuck up!" Sasuke had been on edge since his fangirls had started obsessing over him even more and finding where he goes to hide

"NOBODY TALKS TO MY GIRLFRIEND THAT WAY!!" Naruto and Sasuke fought while Sakura wished that Sasuke would react like that to someone insulting her... But first she'd have to actually become his girlfriend.

--

"Well, fine; let's set up camp here." Sasuke said

"OH! AH! OH CRAP!!!!" Naruto yelled "Guys, I have to go back home, I forgot my tent! I'm not sleeping outside!"  
"Naruto! Pull yourself together! You can sleep in your girlfriends tent!" Sasuke said

Sakura quickly kicked her tent into the bushes and said "Um, I forgot my tent to."  
"Naruto!" Sasuke said "You're sleeping in my tent." Sasuke said "This is not meant to seem like yaoi." What!? Sasuke? How did you get out of the story? "That's not important. Now don't make any more yaoi moments!" Or else what? "I'll kill you and write the rest of this story and all other fan fictions you plan on writing!" No more yaoi moments, got it... But what if it doesn't involve you? "Why are you fighting so hard for this?" Because, when a story isn't supposed to be yaoi, yaoi is funny. "Oh, well; no more unless you can make it worth my while to not kill you." Oh, I got it. Okay, I'll write a special Sakura Hinata yuri, just for you Sasuke. "Th-that's not what I meant." Oh, okay. Who would you chose for the yuri then? "I'm not looking for a yuri." Ummm, what do you want then? "Money." No more yaoi moments, got it. But Sasuke, do you have any yuri moments in mind, that you wnt me to put into this story? "N-not at the moment." Goes back into story... Naruto comes out "Hey, can you write _me_ a yuri?" Alright. Who do you wanna see? "NARUTO!" "Oh, crap! Honey, it's not what it looks like. I was just joking with my friend." Hi, Hinata "Hi. Naruto, you can say goodbye to these lips, if you ever lie to me again!" She has the Byakugan, man; she can see, when you're lying. Both of them go back in the story. It was a good thing Hinata didn't have eyes in the back of her head, other wise, she would've seen Naruto staring at her butt the whole way. Sakura comes out "Why am I silent all of a sudden?" Because dialouge from you isn't needed at the moment. "Can you make some SasuSaku parts?" Oh, you just reminded me! I'll have to get busy on stuff like other pairings in this, too. Tell me, Sakura; what do you think of LeeTen? "Oh, they are sooooo cute! But those SasuSaku moments; you'll get to them right?" I definately will. "Thanks! Bye!" Goes back into story Yondaime, can you preform a ten-prong seal on this? I dont want any more characters getting out. _"No deal!"_

"Umm, I see it." Hinata said

"Nice save, Hinata!" Naruto said

"Naruto, come on." Said Hinata

Once inside their tent, Naruto said "Hey, you know what would really piss Sasuke off? Let's make out in his tent."  
"Good, good, good. But how about we make out here and not get a strike on the first day. Well you already have a strike for fighting with Sasuke."  
"Hey, he deserved it. Nobody should talk to you _that_ harshly."  
"Oh, so people should talk to me harshly?"  
"Well, we all need a reminder of our boudries, sometimes."  
"Well, I don't push it!"  
"You will, and when you do, I'll be there, laughing."  
"You know what Naruto? I don't feel like making out! Good night!"  
"Honey! This is our first day together, and we're already fighting!"

--

'Okay, Sakura; there's no way, this mission is ending and you won't be Sasuke's girlfriend! Time to get your game face!' Sakura stopped thinking to herself about the plan and went into execute mode as she walked into Sasuke's tent

"Sasuke, are you awake?"  
"You? What?" Sasuke said as he sat up

"Sasuke, I think I'm falling for Naruto."

Sasuke ran outside in glee (Never thought you'd hear that, did ya?) yelling "SHE'S FALLING FOR NARUTO! She's falling for Naruto! She's... she's falling for... for Naruto. WWWWHHHYYYYY?"

--

"So, Naruto; are you ready to admit that you were in the wrong?" Hinata said after they woke up

"Okay, I shouldnt've said that thing about laughing at you."

"Meh, good enough." She said and she stepped outside. She noticed something peculiar; Sasuke was crying.


	3. Chapter 3

What do you think, Sakura? "It's awesome! Thanks!" Goes back into story and Sasuke comes out. Oh, crap. Hey, Sasuke! How're you doing! Now w-wait a second, why are you preparing a Chidori? HELP ME, GUY-SENSEI! "Guy-Sensei's not in this story." Sasuke had a smile on his face that could only mean death or serious injury Now, wait a second; can we work something out, here? "Sure. NO MORE ME WANTING SAKURA!" Done!

Okay, so that entire SasuSaku thing never happened, Hinata walked out of her tent and saw no peculiar sight

W-wait a second... the rest of this story was gonna be centered around Naruto and Hinata trying to get Sakura and Sasuke together... Only one Solution... Party!!!

--

"Hey, Bushy-Brow." Naruto said while carrying a drunk Hinata on his shoulder (Someone spiked the punch)

"Hello, Naruto. Are you having fun?" Lee had been standing in one place, all night (Except to get punch, every now-and-then)

"Come on, it's a party, liven up a bit!" Hinata said

"Umm, okay." Rock said

"Use contractions!" Naruto added

"Never." Lee said

"I'm gonna go see if Grandma Tsunade or Sakura can get the alchohol out of my girlfriend, you stay there." Naruto found that to his surprise, Sakura could get the alchohol out of Hinata's body and- "HOLD ON!!" Oh, crap, it's Sakura 'I said in annoyance' Hey, Sakura! "DON'T YOU 'HEY, SAKURA' ME! WHAT HAPPENED TO THE SASUSAKU PARTS?" Sasuke held a Chidori up to my head, that's what happened. "You're the author!" Are you implying that I have the power to stop such events? Because, if I did, nobody would've come out of the story, and this chapter would've been about Naruto and Hinata trying to get Sakura and Sasuke together, but in the last chapter, you requested for the SasuSaku parts you wanted, so the process was sped up, and then Sasuke held a Chidori up to my head and that was my signal to stop, then I went to the party. _Sakura goes back into the story, angrilly_

"Bushy Brow!" Naruto said as he found Lee again

"We need to talk." Hinata said

"About Tenten." Naruto said

"Is there something wrong with Tenten?" Lee asked

"Yes." Naruto said

"She doesn't know you want her." Hinata finished

"WHAT? Wait did you guys rehearse this?"

"Yes."Hinata said and Naruto nodded his head

"Ahh... But, What? I do not want Tenten!"

N "We've seen the way-"

H "-you act around her."

N "It's quite-"

H "-obvious."

"You guys are really freaking me out."

H "We rehearsed-"

N "-a lot of different-"

H "-outcomes-"

N "-for the-"

H "-conversation."

N "It took a while-"

H "-to memorise."

N "But we got it!

H "Mission-"

N "-complete."

"Have I really been that transparent about my feelings for her?"

"About as transparent as Hinata over here was."

"Hey! I don't remember you ever noticing that when my face got red, I was blushing or that when I pushed my fingers together, I was embarassed!"

"I was just saying that everybody else said that you were obvious."

"I'm gonna leave now, Na-ru-to!"

"Honey, wait!"

After witnessing that, Lee putdown his cup of punch (Which had probably been from the spiked batch of punch), and walked over to Tenten

"Hey, Lee!" Tenten said "This is the guy I was talking about. See, he's real!" Tenten said to her friends, that nobody at the party knew

"OOOHHH! Cute guy at twelve o' clock!" They said as they ran toward Sasuke

"Oh, so they have caught the Sasuke virus." Lee said "Have you caught it?"

"Oh, God no. He's obnoxious, self-righteous, rude, and hates all of his fangirls. Any way, what did you want t talk to me about?"

"Umm, well, you see, I uh... Oh, look; misletoe..."

"Lee, I don't belive in that myth."

"Oh, I know. I was just taking note. Um, uh... I can not do it." Lee started to walk away and Tenten was confused, but then Lee said "I notice that around your friends, you act quite girly, but around Neji and me, you act so cool and calm and normal."

"Well, it's really when I'm around you... Neji just happens to be there."

"Huh?" Lee said

"Put two and two together, genious."

"I am in Heaven." Lee said


End file.
